L'anniversaire de Bella
by buffyfred
Summary: Petits drabbles du point de vue de Jasper lors de l'anniversaire de Bella et des répercusions qui s'en suivirent.
1. Chapter 1

**_L'anniversaire de Bella_**

Jasper POV

Il suffit d'un instant, un infime petit moment, pour que tout bascule et qu'une soirée, qui était jusque-là parfaite, se transforme en cauchemar.  
En effet, tout se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'à ce que ce malancontreux accident se produise.  
Bella était heureuse, profitant pleinement de son anniversaire malgré le manque d'enthousiasme dont elle avait fait preuve lorsqu'Edward lui avait annoncé les intentions d'Alice.  
Ce qui avait été plutôt drôle à voir je dois dire.(Rire)  
Oh Alice!Ma douce Alice, qu'elle boule d'énergie elle est.  
Elle a tout organisé, sautillant dans tous les coins, excitée comme une puce pendant toute la semaine.  
Cela l'enchantait tellement de préparer une soirée d'anniversaire pour Bella.  
Et moi, avec mon manque de contrôle, j'avais tout gâché, ruinant les efforts de ma belle et la fête de Bella.  
Cette dernière s'était coupée légèrement le doigt en déballant l'un de ses cadeaux, faisant couler son sang, une infime quantité, et je n'avais pas su contrôler mes instincs vampiriques.  
Je m'étais jeté sur elle.  
Et si Edward n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais sûrement vider de son sang, ruinant toutes ces années de végétarisme.  
J'avais honte, terriblement honte.  
J'avais failli tuer une humaine, le grand amour de mon frère qui plus est.  
Je me sentais atrocement coupable.  
Oh mon dieu!Qu'avais-je donc fait?


	2. Chapter 2

Conséquence

*Suite de « l'anniversaire de Bella »

Jasper POV

Je savais, connaissant parfaitement bien mon frère, que mon geste lors de l'anniversaire de Bella aurait des répercussions, mais ce qui arriva fût encore pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer et amplifia encore plus mon sentiment de culpabilité et de honte. Edward qui était depuis peu si heureux, sa douce mélodie enjouée et magnifique envahissant la villa., était désormais si triste et torturé. Ces airs étaient maintenant mélancolique et remplis de souffrances. Cela me fendait le cœur, surtout que je sentais toute la tristesse et la souffrance qui émanait de lui, me torturant. C'était atroce et totalement de ma faute! Il doutait de plus en plus chaque jour de la bienfaisance de sa relation avec Bella, je le sentais et cela me terrifiait. J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir allé lui dire d'arrêter de se torturé et de s'inquiété, que ce n'était qu'un petit accident et que plus jamais cela n'arriverait, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas la force.

Le temps passa, Edward toujours aussi torturé, et un jour, il convia toute la famille à une réunion familiale. Je me doutais fortement de ce qu'il allait nous annoncer et m'assis nonchalamment près d'Alice, la tête basse, prêt à encaisser le coup.

« Je…Je crois qu'il est mieux pour Bella que nous quittions sa vie. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, pour sa sécurité. Demain, je vais rompre avec elle et nous allons quitter la ville et ne plus jamais revenir. Ce sera comme si nous avions jamais existé. »

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

SouffranceJasper POV

Je croyais avoir beaucoup souffert dans ma vie ( ou plutôt non vie) à cause de mon don et de mon état de vampire. La soif et les émotions fortes étant comme une torture pour moi. Mais la douleur que je ressentis ce soir-là fût encore pire que tout ce dont j'avais dû faire face jusqu'à présent. La peine et la douleur que chacun ressentait (excepté Rosalie) à l'idée de quitter Bella était intense et totalement insoutenable pour moi. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Sans oublier la colère d'Emmett et d'Alice qui rajoutait une couche à ma douleur. Ils étaient totalement révoltés par la déclaration d'Edward et refusaient catégoriquement d'abandonner Bella ainsi. Et Alice, ma Alice, folle de rage, hurlait à l'idiotie et insultait Edward, lui affirmant que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il allait le regretter. C'était vraiment atroce et quand Esmé et Carlisle se mirent à ressentir de la compassion pour Edward et à comprendre son raisonnement se fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce trop plein d'émotion et je quittai la villa en toute hâte, m'éloignant le plus vite possible des miens, fuyant leurs émotions et la douleur qui m'envahissait. Souffrance provoqué par mes agissement et mon manque de contrôle et surtout souffrance que je méritais amplement.


End file.
